Trouble Comes In Two
by cowgirlsym
Summary: The stars of the WWE go out to karaoke...And meet a very interesting group of people. Now mind you I don't know or own the superstars or divas from the WWE because this is all fantasy. I shall also note that I do not own any of the songs or other people/characters in the story. Sym is the only one I own. ON WITH THE SHOW! XD (There won't be anything pornographic until later.)
1. Chapter 1

_~"_ _Lookin' like another Bob Marley day, hittin' from the bong like a diesel train and I'm down with hangin' out this afternoon."~ _Were the lyrics that a group of superstars and divas were greeted with as they entered a small bar called, 'The Duke of Windsor' in the town of Windsor. _~"Beer bottles layin' on the kitchen floor, if we take 'em all back we can buy some more. So I doubt we'll go without this afternoon. You better hang on if you're taggin' along, cause we'll be doin this 'till 6 in the mornin'. Nothin' wrong with goin' all night long. Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you'd rather get up, and go out. Me and all my friends we drink up, we fall down and then we do it all again. Just sittin around, hangin out this afternoon."~ _Their eyes were greeted by the site of a rather empty joint except a decent sized group of people keepin' together both on the dance floor and by the pool tables. Drinks nuzzled close together but oddly not getting mixed up and even if they were the mistake would be laughed off and the fun would continue as the man on stage continued to sing. Now, there was at least one person of every shape and size in this group that was neither too large nor too small. Just the right size to have a barrel full of fun with.

It was shortly after this quick observation that the group of superstars and divas dispersed, all off to do their own thing. Most of them getting drinks, others finding their own seats by the open pool table on the other side of the bar before racking up their own game of pool, but there were a select few dared to approach the group that seemed to be having almost…too much fun. The few consisted of: John Cena, Mike Mizanin (The Miz), Ron Killings (R-Truth), Melina Perez, and April Mendez (AJ). _~" Don't wanna wristwatch or an alarm clock to see what time it is. From the moment I wake up I just love being with my friends. We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends. We drink all day till we fall down so we can do it all again. It's not the human walk it's the human race. If you ain't livin on the edge you're takin' too much space. So I doubt I'll figure out just what to do, 'bout to kick it around hangin out this afternoon."~_ Now even the usually friendly John Cena was approaching this group with a raised eye brow but still approached one of the girls of the group who stood almost a foot shorter then himself, had long dark brown hair done up in curls, wearing a snug white tank top, bell bottom jeans and freshly shined dark brown cowboy/girl boots.

He gave her shoulder a gentle tap to get her attention which caused her to at first glance back, expecting one of her friends, but her deep brown eyes went wide as she completely turned to face him and her hands covered her mouth. The action itself he had seen many times over but when she did it, it was remarkably cute. A smile quickly presented itself on his lips, "You know who we are, don't you?" He asked then chuckled as she nodded and her hands dropped away from her mouth which now had a big Cheshire cat like grin before she held up finger, "I will answer any question you have in a moment, but I must fetch someone from the dance floor." She said before smiling once again and quickly running off. Mike laughed and patted John's shoulder, "Wow John, I've never known you to chase girls off before." He said still laughing, but John brushed off his hand and the comment with a chuckle as he watched the girl run out to the dance floor and right up to another who was dancing….rather…..alright…lets be honest here….she was dancing like a dork. Almost trusting her friends a little too much as on the chorus she would fall over and be caught by them. Then again and that time the woman he had approached caught her and pulled her off of the dance floor and over to them. The girl she had grabbed was a couple inches taller then she, a little chubby (muffin top belly: where your belly barely extends over the edges of your pants.) around the belly, brown hair that reached a little below her shoulders with her bangs brushed to the left wearing a blue t-shirt patterned with flowers, bell bottom jeans, and sneakers.

Both of them were soon back in front of the small group of superstars and divas and both with grins so big you'd think their cheeks would split at any second. But before introductions were made the one who was pulled from the dance floor suddenly walked right up to April and hugged her. The others looked from her to the other woman confused as she laughed, "That's my sister, Sym. My name is Ella. Our dad got all of his kids into wrestling when we were real little and we still watch to this day. And since we saw what happened she's wanted to give AJ a hug." A look of understanding crossed over their faces as they looked back at the two, AJ now hugging Sym back. John chuckled, "It's nice to meet you both, I'm-"

"John Cena." Ella interrupted then pointed to Mike, "He is Mike Mizanin, otherwise known as The Miz." She then pointed to Ron, "He is Ron Killings, in ring known as R-Truth and they are Melina Perez and April Mendez or AJ." She finished before her hand dropped to her side and Sym let go of April, "We're not obsessive fans by any means, we just wanted to make sure that we at least knew your names if we were ever lucky enough to meet you." She explained with a smile as Sym joined her side.

"Yep!" Sym agreed happily as her hands clasped behind her back then gasped slightly as they then clasped in front of her in a hopeful fashion, "Are you guys the only one here or are there more of ya?" She asked then looked around, "Never mind!" She said excitedly before quickly hugging each of them then near running over to the other pool table. Mike chuckled when he was hugged, "Is she always so energetic?" He asked looking Ella up and down unaware that she had caught him in the act. "Yes, especially when it comes to hugs, she loves hugs. Oh and Mike, sorry but I don't really like guys with egos the size of Earth." Ron and John both laughed patting Mike's back. "So what are you guys doing here?" Ella asked looking around seeing the array of superstars and divas that were in the bar.

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile At The Other Pool Table~~~~~~~

It was a two on two game of pool, D-X (Triple H/Hunter Helmsley and Shawn Michaels) vs. Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus) and Phil Brooks (C M Punk). It was Shawn's turn to shoot and Stephen had just taken a drink when he felt a light tap on his right shoulder blade. He turned to at first see no one but then looked down to see Sym, "Oh, sorry tha' I didn't see ya there." Sym giggled, "I know I'm fun sized but can I have a hug?" She asked looking up at him with a big grin. He laughed in response then wrapped her in a hug which she happily returned. Before letting go he heard her mutter, "Damn you're tall." This just made him laugh.

"Hey Stephen, It's your turn to shoot!" Hunter called, "Or would you rather flirt with girls?" He teased and laughed seeing Sym's face turn red with blush. "I wasn't flirtin' wit 'er. She asked for a hug and I gave her one." Stephen replied as he walked over to the table. "Well, invite her over so we can meet the lucky little lady!" Shawn exclaimed with a big grin. After shooting Stephen turned to a still blushing Sym who was looking at her feet, "Oi, come join us!" He called and waved her over. She smiled and made her way over to the table. She walked around to Hunter, hugged him, then Shawn, hugged him, then finally to Phil, and hugged him as well. "Looks like we've got a teddy bear here." Shawn said with a laugh as Sym stood by Stephen and grinned, "Yep. I can never get enough hugs! And I promised myself that no matter how nervous I was, if I ever got to meet all of you, I was gonna hug y'all." She replied with a big grin before she was suddenly hugged from behind by a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a black button up tank top, black shorts, a white over coat and black buckled up boots which reached her knees.

"What cha doin' Sym?" She asked happily before seeing Hunter, Shawn, Phil, and Stephen. A gasp left her before she turned Sym to face her, "Are they who I think they are?" She asked looking excited and nervous. "Who else would they be?" Sym asked tilting her head slightly. "Good question….but that's not the point." She replied before happily hugging Sym then running around the table and hugging Hunter and Shawn, lingering in her hug with Shawn. Hunter, Stephen, and Phil laughed, "Who is your friend?" Hunter asked looking over at Shawn who was smiling as he hugged the new girl. "Her name is Abigale Elric. But-"

"I told you not to say my full name!" Abigale exclaimed letting go of Shawn and running back over to Sym playfully hitting her, "Just call her Abi for short." Sym explained laughing as she then began to get poked by Abi, "How would you like it if I called you by your whole name?" She asked stopping and looking at Sym with a frown, "I would say, 'yes my hug hoe, what do you need?' " Sym replied laughing but suddenly stopped when she spotted something. Seeing her almost scared expression, Abi and the men looked in the same direction expecting something completely different then what their gaze fell upon.

~~~~~~~Back with Ella~~~~~~~

"We've done karaoke in the big city so many times that we wanted a break from the big city. We may have a show to do tomorrow but we've all been under a lot of stress lately so we figured we'd kill two birds with one stone tonight and not only relax but do karaoke in a small town." John explained to Ella as Mike, Ron, and April decided to depart for the time being. By this time the song was over and the man who had been singing jumped off of the stage and made his way over to Ella. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, light brown cowboy boots, and a tan colored cowboy hat, "Hey sis, you're up soon." He said then saw John and Melina, "Holy….is that John and Melina?" He asked looking from Ella back to the other two as she nodded, "I can't believe it but, my name is Seth. It's fantastic to meet you both in person." He said with a big grin extending a hand to John.

John shook his hand with his own, "It's nice to meet you too. So, your Ella's brother?" Seth nodded, "Yep, I'm her older brother." He replied with a smile before turning his attention to Melina, gently taking her hand and placing a feather light kiss upon it. Melina smiled at him, "I see that despite your appearance you are very well mannered." She said with a smile.

Ella's shoulder was then given a light tap and she turned to see a woman only a couple inches shorter then she was, "Yes Mom." She said turning fully to the woman with long brown hair and a section of bangs which had turned gray, "Who may I ask is the handsome stud you're speaking to?" She asked with a big grin. "Really Mom?" Ella asked making her mother laugh, "He's John Cena. A very famous, not to mention awesome, wrestler from WWE." A look of recognition crossed over the older woman's face, "Oh you mean your future ex-husband John Cena?" She asked causing Ella to blush and shake her head, "Mom, go. Just go. Find and embarrass Sym." The older woman laughed and shook John's hand, "My name is, Vicki. As you heard I am this beautiful woman's mother. Now, I must find my other beautiful daughter and embarrass her." She said and looked around. This gave notice to her attire which was a white button up shirt, a multi colored tank top, jean shorts, and sandals.

"Mother dear, I do believe that she is over at the other pool table with some of the other superstars." Seth replied gesturing to the pool table where at this time Sym was seen standing by Stephen and Abi was seen charging around the table to playfully beat her up. "Well then, this is going to be fun." Vicki said as she then began to make her way through the crowd. Ella sighed and shook her head, "Sorry about her, she lives to embarrass us." She explained rubbing the back of her head blushing slightly. John chuckled, "It's ok, I think most moms' are like that." He said gently patting her shoulder, "Though I have to wonder about what she said. About me being your future ex-husband." Ella's blush darkened.

~~~~~~~Back to Sym~~~~~~~

Their gazes all fell upon the form of Vicki who had a Cheshire cat grin on her face and was quickly approaching Sym who then quickly turned heel and began to run around the table, "Noooo! Evil lady!" She exclaimed as she was then quickly caught up to and hugged by Vicki, "MY PRECIOUS BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER!" She exclaimed happily as she snuggled Sym.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen and the others were looking at Sym and her mother with confused and slightly worried expressions. After a moment longer Vicki let go and looked around then looked at her daughter who was now sitting on the floor leaning against a nearby wall and laughed, "So, which one of these guys is yours?" She asked picking up Sym who was now blushing a dark red, "None are. And their all too sexy for the likes of me!" Sym replied the blush getting darker before Vicki lightly smacked the back of her head, "How many times do I have to tell you that you are beautiful?!" She said crossing her arms and looking at Sym with an expression that only a mother can effectively give. Sym rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "You know me mom, I've never really seen myself as an attractive person."

"Well ya better start because you are." Stephen said walking over to them with a smile. "See daught, even he says you are! I am Vicki, her mother." She said extending a hand with a smile while Sym was wide eyed and blushing a shade of red that could only be compared to a ripe apple. "The name is Stephen. I only met your daughter a few minutes ago but, I can already tell ya that she is beautiful." He replied gently shaking her hand. "Does Stephen have a crush on said girl?" Hunter asked with a big grin. "Ya don't have to have a crush on someone to think their beautiful." Stephen replied with a chuckle. "Well, you better to make sure to take good care of my beautiful daughter, at least for tonight." Vicki replied giving the now cherry red Sym a hug before laughing and walking off. "Awww, is Sym embarrassed?" Abi asked walking over to Sym who quickly covered her face and nodded. Abi laughed, "Well now you know you're beautiful from not only a really hot and famous man, but he doesn't even know you. If that ain't proof that you're beautiful, I don't know what is." Abi said lightly patting her back then winking at Stephen. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around Sym's shoulders pulling her into another hug. After a moment both Abi and Stephen heard, "If this keeps up, I am going to faint for the first time in my life." They both laughed a little before Abi lightly patted both Sym and Stephen's backs before walking back over to Shawn. "UP NEXT WE HAVE SYM!" Rang out over the speakers causing her to jump slightly and Stephen to let her go. Sym made her way onto the stage and grabbed the mic. But before she could sing a group of four people made their way onto the stage looking down at Sym who was looking at them all confused as the shortest man of the group took the mic from her hand.

"Alright all of you! We're the Australian Invasion! We're gonna be the newest superstars in the WWE and we're gonna kick all of your asses!" He exclaimed loudly making sure everyone heard. The superstars and divas all turned to face the stage as Sym was effectively hidden behind the group. The man next to him who was a little taller, around average height and build, "That was Kurt, I'm Cameron, the big fella beside me is Byron, and last but not least our beautiful manager, Shelly." He introduced as most of the attention had turned to the stage and he handed the mic to the woman beside him. She smiled and nodded, "Forgive Kurt, he tends to be a loud mouth."

"Am not!" Kurt protested but was stopped by Cameron. Shelly smiled, "We came simply to introduce ourselves and enjoy a nice night out. Now we'll let the little lady sing." She finished before turning around along with the rest of the group to face Sym who was patiently waiting with her hands behind her back. Byron, like Stephen, of course didn't see her at first but then looked down at her as she was looking up at him. After a moment longer Sym suddenly wrapped him in a hug, taking him by surprise but of course it didn't show. He stood as stiff as a board until she let go then smiled up at him. Next was Shelly who hugged Sym back with a smile. After her was Cameron who also hugged Sym back since Shelly seemed to be fine with her. Last was Kurt who was smirking as Sym hugged him as well. Instead of being a gentleman, Kurt was a flirt and instead grabbed Sym's butt. Now since Sym is ticklish, especially around her hips and buttocks, out of natural instinct; she squeaked, let go, and pushed away. Thus causing her to stumble backwards and falling off the stage.

But luckily a few friends, including Abi and Mike were there to catch her. Sym giggled as she was helped back to her feet, "Thanks guys, I'd have a sore butt and most likely head if it weren't for you." She said rubbing the back of her head as she looked around to the others, on stage Kurt was smacked in the back of the head by Shelly and scolded for having groped Sym. "Didn't really expect you to catch me though, Mike." Sym said turning to him with a smile. "What did you expect me to do? Let a beautiful woman like yourself get hurt?" Mike replied with his trade mark smirk and wink causing Sym to blush a dark shade of red. After a quick shake of her head and a round of hugs for all involved in saving her from an untimely bump on the butt and possibly the head, the group left the stage and walked over to a nearby table where they all sat down and Sym went back on stage where she picked up the mic.

Closing her eyes, taking a shaky breath and forcing her blush back as the music started then her eyes snapped open as she started singing, _~"Hot and dangerous. If you're one of us, then roll with us. 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love and we've got our hot-pants on and up. And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club and no, you don't wanna mess with us, got Jesus on my necklace. I've got that glitter on my eyes. Stockings ripped all up the side. Looking sick and sexyfied. So let's go-o-o. Let's go!"~ _Her persona seemed to change as she started singing. Her shy nature from before was suddenly replaced by a grin and powerful voice. She was singing and bouncing around on stage as if she hadn't been so embarrassed just a few minutes ago, _~" Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard, just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours, we're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part. You know we're superstars, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb. Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb. We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"~ _For a moment Stephen couldn't tear his eyes away. This girl, this woman was definitely different from most of the others they had encountered.

"So, it looks like you were lying about havin' a crush on little Sym up there." Hunter said laying a hand on Stephen's shoulder snapping him out of a seeming trance like state. He shook his head, "I wasn't lyin' she jus' surprised me is all. I didn't expect her to switch like that when singin'." He explained slightly blushing at the fact that he had been caught staring. Hunter chuckled, "Well, you're not the only one." He said gesturing over to Abi and Shawn who were flirting back and forth. Phil chuckled from the other side, "From what I'm seeing both of them are kind of crazy." He said with a smile, it was known that he kind of liked crazy chicks. Stephen was about to say something when Sym sang the last chorus, _~" Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard, just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours, we're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part. You know we're superstars, we are who we are! We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb. Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb. We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young. You know we're superstars, we are who we are!"~ _A smile appeared on his face as most of the groups were clapping, a few even cheering and whistling. Then one of the girls who had been on the dance floor raced up onto the stage and hugged Sym who was smiling and laughing. Stephen chuckled as he watched for a moment longer, but since it was his turn, he had to take his shot.

After his shot he was suddenly grabbed and pulled to the side by Hunter and Phil was by Shawn, "What do you guys think about getting Sym drunk?" Hunter asked with a big mischievous grin. Stephen looked at Hunter like he had grown a second head, "Why do you wanna do that?" He asked. Hunter and Shawn both grinned, "Well, can you imagine how she might act if she were drunk. She may not be near as shy around you." Shawn explained giving Stephen's shoulder a light punch. "Why am I a part of this? You all know I'm straight edge and against this kind of thing." Phil said pulling out of Shawn's grip and walking back over to the pool table. "What if she's a depressed drunk? I wouldn't want to ruin her night." Stephen said glancing over to the stage. "She's not." Came the voice of Abi who took Phil's place, "She is a loving and fun drunk." She explained with a grin. "See, you got nothing to worry about." Hunter said with a laugh. "What do you mean by loving drunk?" Shawn asked putting an arm around Abi's shoulders. "I mean she is the type of girl that will go up to every woman here and tell them that they are beautiful, hug them, and tells them that she loves them. Then she will go up to every man, tell them that they are handsome and hug them. She's pretty affectionate but won't do anything like making out with random people or having sex with total strangers. Even when drunk she's very sincere in her actions." Abi explained looking over at the stage seeing Sym getting smothered with affection and laughing the whole time.

Hunter's eyebrows raised, "I've heard of affectionate drunks but she takes a whole new meaning to the term, huh?" Abi giggled, "Yeah. Oh and don't deny any of what she says or she will argue with you. The woman can be the immovable object when it comes to stubbornness. It's one of the reasons she and I are friends." Shawn laughed, "Then: 'Operation: Get Sym Drunk!' is now in affect! What does she like to drink?" He asked pulling out his wallet. "Mainly rum and coke but she'll try just about anything once. Oh, will you by me a couple drinks too handsome?" Abi removing Shawn's hat and putting it on her head which just made him smile. Stephen looked from them to Sym a little worried.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I forgot to mention last chapter so I am letting you know now that The Australian Invasion are Kamakasie's characters, not mine. Thank you for letting me use them Kamakasie. ^_^)**_

~~~~~On Ella And John's Side~~~~~

"I didn't mean anything bad by it. It was just a joke that I would say cause I never thought I'd really get to meet you in person." Ella explained rubbing the back of her head, "Please don't hate me." John chuckled at her last remark and lightly rubbed a hand up and down her back, "I wouldn't hate you over somethin' like that. You should know that since you watch me on RAW." He said with a bright smile. Ella smiled back before hugging him, "You really are freakin' awesome!" She said happily before, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE'VE GOT OUR VERY OWN REDNECK WOMAN, ELLA UP NEXT!" Rang out over the speakers causing Ella to look back at the stage seeing Sym jump off with her friend and stop to wait out on the dance floor. She slowly let go of John, "Hope ya enjoy my singin' handsome." She said with a flirtatious wink before running up on the stage and grabbing the mic as the music started and some of the girls cheered loudly. John grinned knowing the song, _~"Well, I ain't never been Barbie doll type. No, I can't swig that sweet champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night in a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate. I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait. Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip, I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip. 'Cause I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad. I'm just a product of my raising, I say, Hey y'all and Yee-haw. And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long and I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song. So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country, let me get a big 'Hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah!"~ _A grin appeared on John's face as he watched Ella bounce around as she sang just lettin' it all hang out, unafraid to be who she was. This just made John that much more interested in his new found brown haired doe eyed crush…..wait, crush? He's already crushin' on the woman? This is a new record for him. Damn she was good.

John removed his hat and rubbed his hand over his buzz cut hair smiling and blushing slightly as his attention turned back to Ella as she was finishing up her song, _~"I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad. I'm just a product of my raising, I say, Hey y'all and Yee-haaawww. And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long, and I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song. So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country, let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girrls like me, hell yeah! Hell yeah. I said hell yeah!"~ _An eruption of cheers came from the group and even most of the superstars and divas who were there. John cheered and applauded as well, even adding in a whistle as she jumped off stage and was hugged by her sister and a few others. She made her way over to him with a big grin on her face, "So, what did you think?" She asked looking up at him. John smiled back before picking her up in a hug and spinning her around, "That was amazing! You have an incredible voice!" He exclaimed happily before putting her back down as they both laughed.

Time passed, as it has a habit of doing and Operation: Get Sym Drunk was on its way! By this time Sym had hugged almost everyone there which included Mark Calaway (The Undertaker), Paul Wight (The Big Show), Mike Mizanin, Randy Orton, Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah (Kofi Kingston), Natalya Neidhart, Elizabeth Carolan (Beth Phoenix), and many others. She now made her way back to the pool table where Hunter was laughing, Phil couldn't help but chuckle and Stephen was grinning. At the moment Shawn was a little too distracted by a buzzed and increasingly flirtatious Abi. Sym first made her way over to Phil and looked at him innocently, "Phil, I know you don't like drunken people much but-" She wraps him in a hug, "I love you! You're a very handsome man and any girl who gets you is lucky." She finished with a smile. Phil chuckled and hugged her back, "Most people I don't like drunk because of being straight-edge. But I'm ok with it this once because I got to get to know you. But never again." He said letting her go and lightly tapping her nose.

Sym gave a buzzed grin and giggle before walking around the pool table to Hunter pointing at him, "You are frickin awesome! Stephanie is so lucky! Would she be mad about me hugging you?" A small gasp left her, "I hope not, I would feel bad if she was." She finished with her hands over her mouth looking worried. Hunter laughed, "Don't worry, she isn't the jealous type. You're a fan, I'm treating you to drinks, and it's not like your trying anything." He explained opening his large arms. Sym smiled happily and hugged him, "I love you Hunter! You're sooo cool!" She said excitedly before letting good. "I told you it was a good idea to get her drunk." He said to Stephen with a laugh. "Yes, yes it was. I'll most likely be embarrassed in the morning but right now, I'm feelin' awesome!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Came a voice from behind Sym before she was wrapped in a hug from behind, "I want another hug." Said the voice snuggling into her back. Sym laughed, "You know all you had to do was ask, Mike." Before she turned around and hugged him back. He picked her up and spun her around once making her giggle, "I think I love this girl!" Mike said with a big grin. A burning sensation filled Stephen's stomach…was he jealous? No, couldn't be. It was most likely just the alcohol. "Don't lie Mike! You don't love me; you're just looking for a girl to lay with." Sym said letting him go as she was set down. With that comment the burning in Stephen's stomach disappeared. Did he really have a crush on Sym? "I am not a one night stand and I will beat you up if you hurt any of my friends, though you are now a friend too." Mike laughed, "I don't think you could beat me up even if you were sober." Sym frowned for a moment then smiled, "Give me a kendo stick or a chair and I'd kick your butt!" Hunter, Stephen and Mike all laughed before Mike playfully tussled Sym's hair, "I'll be back for another hug soon." He said before walking off.

Shortly after that as Sym's attention was about to turn to Stephen she was wrapped in yet another hug from behind but this time picked up and began to be carried off. Sym looked around until finally her eyes fell on Kurt who was bringing her over to the table where The Australian Invasion had step up camp, "Why are you carrying me?" She asked obviously absolutely confused. "You're giving everyone else hugs, what about us?" Kurt asked in a sort of whine as he put her down then walked around in front of her with his arms open but was then smacked in the back of the head by Shelly, "Instead of kidnapping her and bringing her over here you should've just hugged the poor girl!" She scolded before smiling at Sym, "Sorry about him." Sym smiled and laughed, "Don't worry about it, he has a point in which I hadn't remembered to hug any of you yet." Sym replied before gently wrapping Shelly in a hug. Shelly giggled, "I'll try to keep him in line." As she hugged Sym back. After letting her go Sym waved a hand, "Unless he gets into trouble he's fine. We're all here to have fun and relax. Besides, wouldn't like a person if they were anything but themselves." She said with a smile before walking over and hugging Byron.

"What about me?! I'm the one who brought ya over here!" Kurt complained crossing his arms and outwardly pouting. Sym laughed as she walked around and hugged Cameron, "They were all waiting patiently and didn't kidnap me." She replied with a smile as Cameron hugged her back then let her go before beginning to eat his food once again. Sym then turned around and opened her arms, "Now, it's your turn." She said with a big grin. Kurt chuckled, "Now I get it, you were saving the best for last." Before hugging her. "Whatever you gotta tell yourself." She replied which earned her another butt grope which in turn caused the same reaction. Except this time she was near Cameron, who was eating, who then tipped over a little and got some sauce on Mike's suit. Which, because Mike is fashion conscious, caused him to try to start a fight with Cameron, Kurt stepped in between the two and soon enough a fight ensued. Hearing and seeing the fight break out John raced over to pull Mike back and Cameron jumped out of his seat to pull Kurt back. Neither was going to stop, despite what others were saying and Shelly doing everything she could to try and calm Kurt down but neither would have it since the comments of 'ugly' and 'short' were made. Eventually they slipped out of the grip of their friends and started fighting again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A fight has broken out! Will the night be ruined? Or will it be saved? Who knows? I do! X3**_

The fight was starting to get a little worse before some ice was flung over the two who were fighting which caused a parting in the circle that had formed to see Ella with the now empty bucket and Sym with the drink hose pointed at the two combatants. Ella sighed and looked over to her sister, "It didn't seem to work." Sym nodded, "And to think, all of this over a little sauce, on a suit." Ella shook her head, "I've never understood fashion." Sym laughed, "You and me both." Before pushing the button for the water and it sprayed out all over the men. Which seeing as they were now getting soaking wet separated and looked for the perpetrator. Both of their gazes fell on Sym as a growl left the both of them. Sym then handed the hose to Ella, laughing nervously, "I think I should run now." Ella nodded taking a couple of steps back, "Yes, yes I believe you do. Good luck." She said with a smile before Sym darted away the two angry men right behind her.

Soon enough to avoid being run into or over most of the others had either gathered on the stage or by the bar as Sym was darting to and fro, over and under, every way she could to avoid being caught. It soon became apparent that the scene was one of an action movie, BUT IN REAL LIFE! Sym would duck under a table while Kurt would go flying over it! Sym would grab onto a wall to make a sharp turn to barely escape the grasp of Mike who was right on her heels! The two would even try to close in on her but in the last moment she would avoid them both and continue to run, though it was obvious by this point it was starting to wear her down. Both were starting to catch up to her when she suddenly stopped, causing them to dart right past her. A look of confusion crossed both of their faces as they looked back to see her taking a drink from her rum and coke, then a mouthful of water. And just as they were making their way back to her she suddenly walked right up to them both and hugged them, "Calm down guys." She said panting, "It's all in good spirited fun, there's no need to fight." She said with a big grin her blue t-shirt now a little wet from them.

At first both of them were shocked, but after what she did registered they both began laughing. A rally of cheers was heard on stage as well as some groans. Apparently, during the action, a bet began going on, on the karaoke stage of whether or not Sym would be caught or instead catch them...in a hug. Being that Seth and Ella were her siblings and Vicki was her mom, of course they knew what she would do. After all bets were paid the stage cleared and things went back to how they were before the fight even started. A barrel full of fun! Abi, Ella, Seth, John, Stephen, and Vicki all raced over to Sym who was still panting as she leaned against the pool table. Vicki was the first to wrap Sym in a hug, "That's my girl!" She exclaimed excitedly smothering Sym making her collapse on the floor once again.

Seth and Stephen both helped her to her feet, "Seriously Sym, that was AWESOME!" Seth complimented patting his little sisters back with a grin before Abi hugged her, "You never told me you could do action stunts!" She exclaimed excitedly before letting go and looking at Sym who laughed, "I wasn't really thinking about things I was doing as much as I was trying to get away from those who sought to possibly beat me up or embarrass the hell out of me." She explained rubbing the back of her head and smiling. Ella laughed before lightly punching her little sister's shoulder, "I would have helped but I knew you could take care of yourself." She said with a big grin which Sym laughed to. "Sure Ella, you just wanted to watch them chase me around." Ella laughed, "What? No faith in your big sister?" She asked a little over dramatically with a big grin, "None at all." Sym replied with a laugh as Ella laughed right along with her.

"I don't know about you Stephen but I didn't expect things to be this much fun." John said with a laugh watching the two sisters go back and forth. Stephen chuckled as well, "I'll have to agree wit' ya der Cena. It's a shame we've only got tonight where we can hang out wit' 'em." A kind of saddened expression crossed over John's face, "Yeah, then we won't be back for..." He took off his hat and rubbed the back of his neck, "Months...maybe even...a year..." He thought out loud as he looked around. "Seems a shame, huh? That you can't spend more time with ya lass, Ella." Stephen commented with a grin earning him a light punch from John who was lightly blushing in embarrassment, "Yeah well, what about you and Sym, eh? I've caught glimpses of how well you two get along." Suddenly Vicki popped up between the two causing them to jump back in surprise, "Where did you come from?!" John exclaimed in surprise.

Vicki, Sym, Ella, and Seth all began to laugh, "Our mom is a regular modern-day ninja. Even if this place were completely quiet, she'd be able to sneak up on ya." Seth explained with a big grin. John and Stephen's attention then turned back to the little woman standing between them, "Now, did I hear you two boys talking about my little girls?" She asked in a tone where only they could hear her. Stephen and John looked at each other a little worried at her possible reaction or what the question could entail but, she'd been really cool and fun so far, and it's best not to lie about this sort of thing especially when they may already know. So, both of them nodded. Vicki in turn then pulled them down to her level and turned so her back was facing her children, "I thought so. You two are getting along real well with my girls and have made one of their wishes come true tonight. You both better treat them well and better not just be looking for a lay. Cause if I find out you guys used my daughters for a one night stand this panther isn't going to let it go and let you boys off the hook very easily." She said as her gaze went back and forth between them, "But, as far as I've seen, I don't have to worry. Have fun you two." She said and turned to face her daughters who were creeping up behind her.

"How do you do that?!" Sym exclaimed jumping back. "I'm Mom." Vicki replied with a big grin before turning back around and hugging both John and Stephen before walking happily away. Both Sym and Ella sighed and shook their heads, "You know we are likely to never scare the woman, right?" Sym asked looking at her sister. Ella nodded, "She knows every trick in the book. It is almost hopeless, but when we finally scare her it will be worth it!"

"Oh will it now?" Asked Vicki who popped up between the two girls causing them to jump backwards. "Holy! Damn it Mom!" Sym exclaimed jumping around. Vicki just laughed then walked away again, "Damn you woman! Hear me now! We shall have our revenge!" Sym exclaimed shaking her fist in a child like manner, "Eventually!" Ella added in joining her sister's side. Their attention was then drawn to the laughing hysterically men. The girls' expressions could only be taken as a silent way of saying, 'Really?' Looking from each other to the men who were slowly stopping laughing as their arms crossed and eyebrows raised, "You won't think it so funny when she's actually trying to scare you." Ella said with a grin, "Oh lord is she scary when she tries. Especially when you know she is and have no idea where she is or where she is going to pop up." Sym agreed visibly shivering at the memories.

John's and Stephen's laughter died down to chuckles, and then to smiles, "Do you intend to stalk us till she gets the chance?" John asked chuckling again. "If we have to." Sym said with a serious expression and nod, earning her concerned looks and raised eyebrows from the other three before she started laughing, "Just kidding." Ella laughed too, "That's good, cause if you weren't I'd be a little worried." Sym looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you always worried a little anyway? I mean, you got a really weird sister. Not to mention you're weird too." Ella laughed, "Naw, really? Am I that weird?" She asked turning to her sister, "Where do you think I get some of my weirdness from?" Sym replied with a grin, "True, you did learn from the best." Ella stated with a nod and smile. "You mean Mom?" Sym asked looking around just in case their ninja of a mother were anywhere nearby, "Ow…I see how it is. No love." Ella said over dramatically clutching her chest. Sym shook her head and grinned, "Nope, none at all."

"Oh, that's it! It's my turn to chase you down!" Ella exclaimed taking a step towards her sister who took a step back, "You better get a head start cause you know I'm quicker than those two." She said gesturing to Kurt and Mike who were finishing up drying themselves off. Sym giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head as she took another step back and bumped right into Stephen. She looked up at him and smiled, "Sorry about that." Her apology was short-lived however as Stephen then grabbed her arms and held them above her head, "Have at 'er Ella!" He said with a big grin which just made Sym's eyes widen considerably. So much so, that you would think they were gonna pop out of her head. But that was only a minor detail in the grand scheme of Ella getting closer with an evil grin on her face, John behind her, Abi behind him, and the line continued to grow. Sym began to struggle; twisting, turning, wiggling, doing anything she could to get free (except things that would hurt others) but it was all in vain as Ella was now in front of her sister and began tickling her.

"NOOOO!" Sym near screamed in laughter as one by one everyone began tickling her, most sticking to her ribs but the few like Abi who know her extremely ticklish hips, tickled there which near made her start kicking. Finally after the last person in the line was done and Sym was panting and crying from laughing so hard, Stephen let her go. But Sym's break from laughing was cut short as than Stephen began tickling her, making her jump, laugh and quickly begin to run away. The others stood by the pool table and laughed as they watched a now paranoid Sym watching everyone around her to avoid being tickled once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**We left shortly after Sym had been tickled to near death and was paranoid of everyone in the bar. Let's see how the night begins to end! ^_^**_

A little more time passed as even with her guard up, Sym continued to get tickled from time to time until finally she just lay in the middle of the dance floor, "That's it! I'm done! You've all killed me!" She exclaimed punching the air as some of the group gathered around her, a couple poking her which made her jump and squeak. After a few more pokes they helped her up to her feet laughing and patting her back, "You know we just do that because we love you!" One of her friends with purple hair and glasses said happily before hugging her. Sym hugged her back, "I know, I know." She said with a smile before walking off of the dance floor and over to the pool table where the original tickle assault had taken place and wearily took a seat. By this time another pool game had started: Ella and John vs. Abi and Shawn! It was turning into quite the match. Sym smiled as she watched everyone play before a feeling of…what could only be described as dread washed over her. She slowly turned her head to see her mother with a big grin on her face and both of her hands on either side of Sym's chair, poised and ready to tickle at any given moment. For a moment Sym gave a look of plea to her mother, as though begging her not to tickle her. But the plea did not compute as her mother then quickly tickled her making her jump off of the chair and quickly hide behind Stephen. He was at first confused by her actions until he saw Vicki quickly approaching with an evil grin on her face but stopped when she reached them.

There was silence for a moment before he heard Sym say, "Wait, why am I hiding behind the same guy who held me while I was being tickled?" A chuckle came from Stephen, "Because I'm here." He replied with a shrug and a smile. A slightly swaying Sym leaned against him for a moment in thought, "I think it is because I have come to luff you." She said before walking out from behind him and looking up at him with a smile. Stephen looked at her for a moment with his head tilted slightly, "You luff me?" He asked her a little confused. Sym then grinned and nodded, "It means that I have come to love you as a friend." She explained before hugging him. Never one to miss a golden opportunity (unless it would be unwise or mean to take it) and since she had obviously been forgotten by her daughter, Vicki quickly tickled her daughter. Sym squeaked and quickly released Stephen as she was tickled. Vicki then hugged Sym tightly, "I love you, my daughter!" She exclaimed happily. Sym hugged her back with a smile, "Love ya too, Mom." She said before they both released their grip on the other and Vicki disappeared into the crowd once again. A grinning Sym then turned her attention back to Stephen who was chuckling and shaking his head, "Ya know, I think I'm comin' to luff ya too." He said which earned him a big grin and hug from Sym.

As she slowly let him go she dug in her pocket and fished out her phone, holding it to her chest at first and blushing, "Then, could I have your number, my friend?" She asked still blushing as she looked up at him with eyes that could challenge that of a begging puppy. Stephen smiled as he fished out his phone as well, "Only if I can have your number too." Sym's blush got darker as she smiled and nodded, "Never would have thought in a million years that someone like you would want my number." She said gently taking his phone then replacing it with her own. "Ya shouldn't make assumptions about things tha' you don't know." He replied programming his number into her phone and taking note of the anime background wallpaper she had, had set on it. "Learn somethin' new every day, huh?" She replied programming her number into his phone and handing it back to him smiling, "Oh, and I promise that I won't bug you a lot. Just from time to time to see how you're doing."

Stephen smiled handing her phone back to her as well, "I can't promise that I'll always be able to reply. You know how things are." He explained as he rubbed the back of his head. Sym nodded and smiled, "I understand how life can be and how especially busy you can be in your profession. It's ok, as long as we can talk every once in a while." Soon after that sentence left her, she was hugged from behind from an all too happy Abi.

"I'm so proud of you Sym! You asked for a guy's number all on your own!" She exclaimed happily as she bounced around as she hugged her. Sym's blush returned as she smiled at her friend, "It's just as friends. It's not like we're going out or anything." She replied to Abi who stopped bouncing and slowly let go of her, "Well, you still managed to ask for a really hot guy's number! We should get something to celebrate!" She exclaimed happily. Hunter suddenly appeared beside her, "Food and some alcohol!" He declared with a big grin as Shawn appeared beside him, "Buckets full of them both!" He declared with a grin as big as Hunter's, "And if you're not down with that, then we got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!" Abi near shouted as she went to Shawn's side with a big grin. Sym crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the three of them, "This is all to get me drunk faster, isn't it?" She asked as with the look a mother gives their child when they want them to tell the truth. The three of them looked between one another in shock, "How?...Did you...you told her! Didn't you, Stephen?!" Abi exclaimed pointing a finger at him. Stephen shook his head then looked down to see Sym looking up at him, "So, you knew about this too?" She asked her hands moving to her hips. Stephen then joined the other three across from Sym and slowly nodded. Sym sighed and shook her head, "Honestly kids, thinking you would have to try and hide it. Abi, you should know by now that if you wanna get me drunk then just tell me. While I won't always do it, on a night like tonight, how could I resist a request from some of my idols?!" She explained running her fingers through her hair.

"I know, but I just wanted to be sneaky about it this time!" Abi said happily as she walked over and picked up Sym's rum and coke, "Now drink up while we figure out food!" She ordered before turning back to Hunter and Shawn who were laughing. "Excuse me, who is the hug hoe here?" Sym asked the hand opposite of the one holding her drink planting on her hip. Abi laughed, "I know I am but every once in a while, someone should order you around." She replied with a grin. Sym giggled before sighing, "You got a point there." Then took a drink before noticing Abi and herself being looked at questioningly by the men. Sym laughed and set her drink down, "It's about the hug hoe thing, isn't it?" They all nod as Abi returns to Sym's side, "To put it simply, I found out that my real name, in the Jewish-American crime syndicate is reference to pimp. So, anyone who says my real name instead of my nickname is calling me their pimp. So to have fun with it I call anyone who has said my name my 'hug hoes' because I am a nice pimp." Sym explains with a smile.

"So, we've been calling you by your nickname this whole time?" Phil asks joining the others in looking at Sym questioningly. Sym rubbed the back of her head, giggling and nodding, "Yeah, it's just easier to remember and it's what most people end up calling me anyway." She explained with a grin. "I want to know your real name!" Shawn exclaimed, "I feel a bit betrayed for not knowing your real name little missy!" The others nodded along with his statement. Sym frowned a little and looked at the ground, "I didn't mean to make you guys feel that way. My real name is, Simcha." She replied looking at them. There was a moment of silence, "I can honestly say, I haven't heard that name before." Hunter said thoughtfully and the others nodded. "I don't know of many others with my same name either. I think I've only met one." Sym replied thoughtfully as well, "But you guys can keep calling me Sym, since it's easier."

"I don't know, I kinda like Simcha." Stephen replied as Hunter, Shawn, and Phil nodded, "Yeah, Simcha has a certain ring to it." Hunter agreed looking from Stephen to Sym. "Oh boy." Sym muttered to herself as Abi giggled. "Who was the one who named you Simcha?" Phil asked looking from a giggling Abi to a now rubbing the back of her head Sym. "Why wouldn't you want to be called Simcha?" Shawn asked scratching his head. "That's all four of 'em, Abi." Sym said looking over to Abi with a smile. Abi giggled and nodded, "Time to induct them into the hug hoes." She exclaimed happily before lining up the continuously confused men, "Prepare to become hoes!" She exclaimed happily.

Suddenly Kurt and Mike popped up behind Abi, "What was that about hoes?!" They asked looking around before looking back to Abi. Abi grinned, "These four are about to become more of Simcha's hoes." Sym sighed and groaned, "Abi…" For she could see already what was going to happen and just as she was thinking it, it was said by both of them, "Whose Simcha?" Sym hung her head as she raised her hand. Suddenly April popped up and asked what was going on which then gathered more attention as eventually all of the superstars and divas had eventually said Sym's real name. This lead to everyone going out to the dance floor and Sym on stage asking to borrow a microphone as Seth, Ella, Vicki and their group of friends began giggling, chuckling, and even some laughter knowing what was to come next.

_**(As a side note to anyone still reading this story, thank you very much for continuing to read. Reviews are always helpful and will help me with future chapters. Again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it enough to continue reading.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Time for the SymShady induction of the divas and superstars (And you the reader since you read her name) into her hug hoes! XD Shall we see how the night ends? Yes, I believe we shall. ^_^**_

The gathered divas and superstars stood confused on the dance floor as they looked from a giggling/chuckling/laughing group to who they met as Sym but now found out her real name is, Simcha. Sym took a breath before speaking into the microphone, "To sum up my previous explanation, Simcha in the Jewish-American crime syndicate is reference to pimp. All of you have called me by my name; so therefore, all of you have called me your pimp, now you shall be inducted as hug hoes. Don't worry; I won't make you do anything bad. Hug hoes essentially gather hugs for me. So, any hugs you get the next time you see me must be transferred to me through a hug. The more hugs you've gotten the more epic the hug must be." By this point even some of the superstars and divas were giggling, chuckling, and laughing, "Otherwise, you are free to live your lives the way you want to, as long as you are happy. If however, you are not happy, then you can come to me and talk to me if you wish. I am a nice pimp and only want my hoes to be happy. When you are upset in anyway and you come to me, I will do whatever I can to make you even a little bit happier, because that is me. Because I am the hug pimp SymShady and more than anything I want you to be happy. You have become hug hoes! LET THE FUN CONTINUE!" She exclaimed happily as her friends and even a few of the divas and superstars cheered.

She then handed the mic back to the karaoke DJ and made her way off stage and the first thing she was greeted with was a hug from a now drunk Mike, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" He exclaimed happily as he hugged her. Sym laughed as she hugged him back, "Thanks Mike." He then let her go and put both hands on her shoulders swaying, "I promise that whenever we come back, I will find you and I will give you the most epic hug of your life!" He declared before hugging her again, "Wow Mike, are you really gonna do that for me?" Sym asked after hugging him back. Mike let her go and excitedly, but gently, grabbed her arms, "Why wouldn't I?! That was too awesome to ignore!" And with that quickly kissed her cheek before walking away exclaiming, "Who wants to hug me so I can hug mah pimp again?!" Sym laughed and shook her head running a hand through her hair, "Oh lord, what have I gotten myself into."

And before she could take one step, a hand grabbed her arm and began to pull her over to a table. Sym looked up to see the Australian Invasion who were glaring at her. Sym looked at them all worried, "Did I do something wrong?" She asked as they all crossed their arms, "You were talking down on us." Shelly replied her tone now angered and growled compared to before. "No one is above another!" Kurt exclaimed taking a step toward Sym and grabbing her shirt, "Don't you ever talk down to us again!" He growled looking her straight in the eyes. Sym raised her hands in defense, "I meant no harm or disrespect." She said a little nervously. Cameron and Byron grabbed Kurt's arms and held him back as Shelly approached, "As you can see, we don't take kindly to disrespect or to those who believe they are above others. Seeing that you don't truly believe that you are above anyone and it was all in jest, we will let you off the hook this once. But do it again and you won't be let off so easy." Shelly explained looking back at the men as Kurt jerked away from them then took his seat. Sym sighed with relief as she lowered her hands, "I am sorry. I will never refer to any of you as lower, even in joke, again." She said then bowing to show her sincerity. Shelly nodded, "Apology accepted, now go ahead and head back to the others." She said before turning back to the table.

Sym eventually made her way back to the pool table where the original group of five was waiting for her with smiles on their faces. Sym's head tilted slightly before a look of worry crossed over her face as she was then bum rushed by all five who each hugged her then collectively picked her up and set her on a bar stool and Abi handed her, a shot glass. Sym looked from the shot glass to Abi who was holding a shot glass as well, "Slippery nipple." She stated before downing the shot. Sym giggled as she drank her shot as well before being turned to the table which there was now an assortment of foods, "Ok, you people just met me a couple hours ago, I just became your pimp, and you're spoiling me…..why?" She asked looking around before she was hugged from behind by a buzzed Shawn, "Because we have come to luff ya too!" Sym laughed, "Stephen told you about that?" She asked looking back at Shawn who shook his head, "Nope, Abigale!"

"Don't call me by my real name!" Abi exclaimed lightly punching Shawn's side before he turned and stopped her. Sym laughed before an arm wrapped around her shoulders, "Well, I think you have now firmly rooted yourself into our lives." Hunter said with a laugh, "Which means, I'm gonna have to bring you along with us or I'm gonna hear a lot of whining from people who miss you." Sym looked at Hunter in wide eyed shock, "You can't be serious, like I said, you guys have only known me for a couple hours, how could people be that attached to me already?!" She asked and rubbed her head with both hands before she was suddenly hugged from behind, "Because you're just so lovable!" Exclaimed Abi before letting her go and making her way back over to Shawn and continued to playfully beat him up. Hunter, Stephen and Phil laughed, "While she does have a good point, you are our pimp and you gotta keep an eye on your hoes'." Phil said patting Sym's back holding back his laughter.

Sym shook her head, "That's not a good enough reason." She said blush beginning to appear on her cheeks as she looked at her lap. "It is a good reason but you also showed an ability to handle yourself in a tight situation by avoiding Mike and Kurt. Then to add to that your, rather interesting personality that I have seen so far would be an interesting twist in the WWE." Hunter explained before taking a drink of his beer. Sym looked at Hunter again then across the bar where she saw Ella and John talking, a sort of saddened expression crossed over her face. They seemed to really enjoy each other's company and when the night ended…Sym's attention then turned back to Hunter, "Only if my sister can come with me." She stated seriously. Hunter was taken aback by her sudden seriousness and request. He glanced over where she had been looking and took note of John and Ella talking, "I can't make a bet on something I'm not sure about." He said with a sigh taking a seat beside her.

Sym sighed before turning to face him, "She is tougher than me, quicker than me, got more of an attitude than me, not to mention she is military trained and more beautiful than me. She is a safer bet then me and likely some of the other divas that have been hired." She stated simply looking him straight in the eye, "Without her, I know I won't be able to deliver everything that's going to be expected of me. Without her, I'll be too scared to even be able to go out to the ring. Yes, I have stage fright. I can only do karaoke because you're all drunk and won't remember me tomorrow. Does this logic have holes, yes. But it works for me." She explained answering questions before they were even asked. Hunter sighed looking between her and her sister and John who were currently laughing. He thought for a few minutes before extending his hand, "You've got a deal, but know if things don't turn out well I will fire you without question." Sym smiled and nodded, "I expected nothing less. We will deliver." She said before firmly shaking his hand. After letting go she quickly jumped out of her seat, "I've gotta go tell Ella!" She exclaimed happily before darting over to the other side of the bar near tackling Ella.

"Holy! What happened to make you so happy? Did Stephen ask you out?" She asked looking down at an all too excited Sym. A dark blush painted Sym's cheeks as she shook her head and let go of her sister, "No, that's not it! Hunter just hired the both of us! WE'RE GONNA BE WWE DIVAS!" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. Ella's and John's jaws both dropped, "R-really?" Ella asked watching her sister bounce around. Sym nodded excitedly, "Yes!"

"But I thought you had to addition and that sort of thing." Ella inquired further as she shook her head. "Usually, but apparently the little show I put on when running from Mike and Kurt made him interested and I told him that it's gotta be both of us or neither of us." Sym explained with a big grin as she wiggled around a bit more her arms in front of her. Ella's shocked expression turned to one of a smile as it was then her turn to hug Sym, "YOU ARE AMAZING!" She exclaimed happily squeezing her sister. After a moment Sym lightly tapped her sister's arm, "Ch-choking….n-not breathing…" At which point Ella released her and she wound up on her butt. Ella then turned and ran up to John hugging him and telling him the good news which caused him to hug her back and spin her in circles. Sym got to her feet and smiled seeing the cute scene before her then made her way back over to the other table and food. On her way back the warm sensation of the alcohol washed over her and she began to sway before taking a seat.

"THE PLAN IS WORKING!" Abi exclaimed seeing Sym's swaying. One of Sym's hands came up and covered her mouth as she began to giggle. Abi squeaked with joy before she made her way over and hugged Sym, "You're so cute when you're drunk!" She exclaimed happily as she was hugged back. Sym laughed as she then let Abi go, then as she swayed a little, poked her nose lightly, "You're a vereh b-e-a-u-tiful woman and any man who earns your love, is gonna beh the luckiest guy alive." She said before lightly patting her head. Abi laughed, "And so it begins. Beware guys, she's gonna really start hugging and complimenting people now." She said as she made her way back over to a grinning Shawn.

The night was drawing to a close as now Sym had made her way around the bar and hugged everyone and complimented each one of them. Ella by this time had also told Seth and Vicki about Sym and herself being hired to join the WWE. Now that the night was almost over, Ella made her way over to Hunter, "When do Sym and I start?" She asked. Hunter turned to face her and chuckled, "You get straight to the point don't you? We haven't even met yet." Ella giggled before rubbing the back of her head and extending a hand, "Sorry, that was pretty rude, I'm just excited. I'm Ella, Sym's sister." Hunter shook her hand and chuckled, "I thought so, I see some resemblance between you two. I'm Hunter, your new boss." He introduced himself with a smile as he let go of her hand, "I was thinking that we could introduce you and your sister tomorrow on Smackdown. We'll have the day to get your outfits together and maybe add in some dialogue, unless you'd rather just come out and do commentary with Michael, Josh, and Booker?"

Ella thought for a moment, "I wouldn't mind being on commentary for our first night but Sym is likely to do her own thing. She'll likely start out on commentary but then hop into the ring to formally meet and greet the superstars." Hunter chuckled looking over to see Sym hugging Phil again and telling him he's handsome….again, "Well, I think we could work it out where she can introduce herself, give her a little time before the night progresses. We'll let you introduce yourself as well when you try to get her out of the ring." He said with a light pat on her shoulder. Ella laughed, "This is gonna be fun." She said raising a glass of beer and toasting with Hunter before Sym suddenly appeared and hugged the both of them.

And it is here as we watch as everyone leaves the bar, smiling, laughing, hugging, some even kissing, others singing, where the night ends. But the real story is only just beginning as Sym hugs Stephen and Ella hugs John. They may be parting ways for the night, but their futures are now intertwined by the threads of fate (even if they don't know it yet).


End file.
